Goodbye
by TheGameIsOn-Geronimo
Summary: The final battle with Morgana is here. But has it been won? And at what cost? A random one-shot I wrote for the end of Merlin. Warning! Contains major character death and feels!


**AN: Just a quick one-shot I wrote in preparation for the end of Merlin forever today :( Warning! Contains major character death and feels.**

**Goodbye**

"Kill her, Merlin." Arthur commanded, walking over to where he had managed to force Morgana to the ground by a tree. "She has magic, kill her now."  
Merlin had been the first one to reach her, now his sword was the one pointing at her chest, as she stared up at them with hard, cold eyes.  
"I can't." He choked out, heart hammering against his ribs. Was this the moment?  
"What?" Arthur shouted, amazed.  
"I can't kill her because she has magic. I can only kill her because she has an evil heart." He exclaimed, trying to not let his voice tremble.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"If I kill her for having magic, then... Then..."  
"Spit it out, Merlin, and finish this."  
"Then I'm killing her for something that I have, so really I should kill myself." There, he'd said it. Silence greeted the statement. Slowly, to prove it, he pulled his hands away for the sword. It hung in mid-air, suspended by nothing but magic.  
Arthur stared, eyes wide. He stepped forwards, "Merlin -"  
The reaction was cut short as Morgana lifted a knife from the ground, ramming it hard into the king's chest. In the same second the sword sank into her chest, leaving her stone cold, dead. Finally.  
Arthur staggered, eyes widening, hand reaching out towards Merlin. The other hand fumbled at his chest, the knife hilt sticking through his tunic, as his legs buckled under him.  
Merlin caught him, lay him down on the damp ground, cushioned his head with his legs as he knelt beside him.  
"Merlin -"  
"No, Arthur. Don't talk," Merlin ordered, hands hovering over the blood that was slowly staining Arthur's chest. "I'm sorry I never told you. There was never a good time. I'm sorry." He stammered, head bowed.  
"Merlin," Arthur choked out, face growing pale, "I knew that you had magic."  
Shock rippled through him. He raised his head, meeting the clear blue eyes.  
"You what?"  
"It was obvious," Arthur told him, smiling around the pain. "All those weird things that happened when you were around. I always told you that you couldn't keep a secret." He winced as he shifted position slightly, around them knights had started to gather, the battle won. Or was it about to be lost?  
"I suppose I didn't say anything because I didn't want to believe it," he continued. "But... Thank you for everything."  
"Sire -"  
"It's Arthur, Merlin."  
"Arthur," Merlin corrected, throat tight with realisation. "I can't heal you. It's too deep, this is your destiny."  
"I know, Merlin. I know." He watched tears start to spill from Merlin's eyes, tried to reach up and wipe them away. "Didn't I tell you once that no man was worth your tears?"  
Merlin chuckled shakily, "You're more than a man," he answered.  
Arthur let his head fall back, too weak to hold it up any longer, too much blood was flowing out of him.  
"Tell Gwen that I love her, will you?"  
"Of course I will, Arthur. You're going to be okay. God, please don't die." Merlin begged, the tears coming thick and fast.  
Arthur raised his voice, addressing all the knights around them, "I have an announcement!" He called, using up the remainder of his energy. Merlin found his hand and grasped it tight, he didn't have time to think of a snarky comment or how stupid it must look. This was it. "I, King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, hereby make magic legal. All those who practice magic for good will be allowed to live in peace and prosperity, whereas those who use it for evil may be executed."  
He turned his face towards Merlin and smiled at the sheer joy in the man's eyes, and squeezed his hand, "And finally, I hereby appoint Merlin as the official court sorcerer and first advisor to the queen. He must be protected with your life."  
He finished his speech, his voice wavering near the end, and felt the sudden drain of energy. Merlin stared into those deep, blue eyes as they lost focus and slid shut. Soon, he was left alone, hunched over the body of his king, his protector, his friend.

* * *

The fire lit up the whole courtyard. In front of him, Gwen stood in a black dress, tear tracks evident on her skin. They thought of Arthur and mourned their loss, watching his body turn to ash.  
He looked up as he heard a rush of wind, seeing the Great Dragon preparing to land. Around him, people backed away, fear evident on their features, but he stepped forwards, welcoming it.  
"Your destiny is done, young warlock," Kilgarrah informed him. "I am proud of you, it cost you so much."  
"I couldn't have done it without your help," Merlin replied. "Thank you."  
"It was my destiny," the dragon told him. "Now without it, I can rest in peace."  
"You're going to die?" Merlin asked, acceptance clear in his tone.  
"Yes, young one. I am old, I have had my time. This is the last time we will meet."  
Merlin reached out as be dragon bowed his head, stroking its rough nose. "Thank you, and goodbye," he murmured, fresh tears pricking his eyes.  
"It was my honour," the dragon replied, spreading his wings and flying into the east.  
Merlin watched it, the first streaks of dawn appearing on the horizon. This day would bring a new life, a new World and a new era, and he was ready for it.


End file.
